Double Edged Sword
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Yaoi, NaruSasu, AU. Sakura is Sasuke’s older sister and is married to Naruto. Naruto is leading double life and is also married to Hinata. Also he is cheating on both girls with Sasuke. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Double-Edged Sword

By: Hitokiri Musei and The Fallen Truth

Rated: M

Summary: Sakura is Sasuke's older sister and is married to Naruto. Naruto is leading double life and is also married to Hinata. Also he is cheating on both girls with Sasuke. What could possibly go wrong?

This story is co-written with my bestest buddy of all time, The Fallen Truth. She might have random inserts every now and then; I'll let you know when she's got a note for ya'll.

Warnings!: Okay, this is a… complicated story, as you can tell. There's yaoi, as well as like… a million other things that are looked down upon, but we don't care now do we? This is an AU, like, massively. Sasuke is massively OC, but this is because he's grown up in an entirely different situation. There will be flashes of the good old Sasuke we all know and love, but he will be rather out of character for most of the story.

Okay, relationships and ages. Sasuke is the youngest at 21, and he is the younger brother of Sakura, who is 22. Naruto is the oldest at 23, and Hinata is 23.

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter One

_As I came down from the high that only he could send me to I tried to calm my heartbeat as it thundered in my chest. This was a state that I could only experience with him, and I wouldn't ever want to get rid of it, no matter how much my mind told me that it was all wrong. _

_I lay there for some time, thinking quietly in the stillness. It was a few moments later that I felt gentle fingers moving along my shoulder and back, moving to stroke down my spine, a place that they usually found themselves on nights like this one, when Sakura was away and we had the house to ourselves; nights where we weren't afraid to be together. _

_All I could keep thinking was that something was wrong with what was happening. I needed to stop, I should have never started. Things were moving too fast now, however, I just couldn't get rid of the things that I had come to hold onto. He was too precious, too important._

_His fingertips running down my spine . . . what's wrong with me? He's married to my sister for gods' sake . . . and my best friend . . . but I just can't stop him – or myself . . . I need him . . . oh if only I had enough willpower to make him stop this torture he keeps putting me through . . . Heart why won't you let me live in peace without him??? _

"Whatcha thinkin'?"

_Curse his hands!!! Why must he touch me this way? Please just let me rest in pieces without this constant ache of remorseful regret! The worst part is I don't regret this . . . I never have! I only regret that he wasn't mine first, publicly._

"Nothing really."

_His hands smoothed over my back, his fingers lightly digging in around my shoulderblades. His hands had always been larger than mine, and it was somewhat helpful, and yet not at the same time. Like when he was touching me like this, distracting me from my thoughts. _

_His arms snaked around my waist a moment later, pulling me back towards his chest and pinning me against his warm body. I couldn't help the slight purr that escaped me at the feel of his muscled body against my own lithe one, and I turned my head slightly to breathe in his scent as his lips descended upon my neck. _

"If nothing then why are you so tense?"

_Why can he read me so well? Damn you Naruto!!!_

_His_ _hands moved back to massaging at my shoulders._ "I can give you a massage if you want, Sasuke. You said a while ago that I was pretty good at those…" _his voice dropped to a husky purr. _"Right, love?"

_Not the only thing you're good at . . ._ "Sure, go ahead. Why must you insist on calling me that? You know what it does to me."

_He laughed rather darkly_. "Why do you think I said it?"

_I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes, but just then his hands started moving on my tense shoulders, sending me spiraling into Nirvana. I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped my shuddering lips, my eyes sliding closed as his fingers traveled across my skin. If I could I would let him do this all day…_

* * *

**Flashback (Sasuke: 14, Naruto: 16)**

**"Oh come on Sasuke, relax a little! You gotta trust me!" **

**I growled softly as I sat in front of him, unable to keep the embarrassed blush off of my cheeks. "You make it all sound so easy, but it's not that simple, Naruto!" **

**He laughed. "And you make it all sound so complicated! I promise that I'll make it feel good!" He waggled his eyebrows as he said this, moving a few steps closer to where I sat on his bed. **

**I glared at him, my hands fisting where they rested against his blanket. I silently wished that his uncle was home, while at the same time praising God that he wasn't. "I'm not worried about that part…" **

**Naruto sighed at that, rolling his blue eyes. "Oh Sasuke… You think too much, you know that?" **

**He was at my side a moment later, nearly startling me out of my position on the bed. His hands descended on my shoulders, and then started kneading the muscles. I let out a soft sound, my body melting into a quivering puddle, my mind turning to mush as his voice echoed in my ears. **

**"You just gotta relax, Sasuke… Let me handle the rough stuff…" **

**I shivered faintly as he said that, the blush returning to my cheeks. "I'm not going to be able to relax if you keep going like that…" **

**He chuckled, his voice sing-song as he spoke. "What I'm feeling under my hands tells me otherwise…" **

**"Shut. Up." **

**I almost jumped out of my skin as I felt lips against the side of my throat, hot breath ghosting over my skin. "Alright. I'll shut up, but I do have to find ways to keep my mouth occupied. You know how much I like to talk…" **

**"Okay, okay! Keep talking, whatever wo--!!" **

**I was cut off by his lips closing over my own. My next thoughts were lost as he continued his ministrations, my brain too muddled to even attempt to think of fighting back. **

**And no matter what I might have thought, I found myself kissing him back. **

* * *

_I was pulled from my thoughts by the familiar feeling of lips against my throat, the warm breath moving over my skin as he traveled up and onto my shoulder, his tongue joining in as soon as he reached my favorite spot, the nape of my neck. _

_I moaned throatily, pushing back against him as his hands moved up over my sides to press his palms flat against my chest, his mouth moving sensually against my skin. I started to push at his hands, the logical part of my mind finally kicking in, but he used his superior weight to push me over onto my back, hovering over top of me._

"Naruto!"

_He laughed slightly, leaning down to trail kisses over my jawline_. "Come on, you know you want it. Besides, we've only got a few hours left until Sakura gets home, and that's enough time to make love to you at least three times!"

"NARUTO!"

_He silenced me with a kiss, just like always. _

* * *

_I woke the next morning alone, just like always. He never stayed the entire night, there was too much of a chance for my sister to catch us. It would be quite strange for her to catch her younger brother in bed with her husband after all. _

_The only thing that made this morning worse was that it was Friday, I had to get up soon or I wouldn't get to see Naruto again until Sunday night, and that was too long to wait. I couldn't go that long without seeing his face. _

_I quickly pushed myself out of bed, glancing at the bedside clock to see that I only had about ten minutes before Naruto would leave. I pulled on my boxers and bathrobe, quickly tying it around my waist and opening the door to my bedroom._

_The first thing that came to me was the sound of Naruto's cheerful humming. He always did that in the morning, it was a habit he had had since junior high school. I hadn't really noticed it at first, but once we had started to get involved, I had seen it a lot more. _

_I entered the kitchen to see him standing in front of the microwave, waiting for his daily dose of ramen. I smiled lightly, what was Naruto without his ramen? _

_I glanced around; my sister was nowhere in sight. I quickly moved up behind him to plant a light kiss on his cheek; it wasn't really safe enough to do anything more than that. _"Morning."

_A rather undignified squeal escaped my mouth as he turned to dip me down and kiss me passionately. I pushed at his chest, frantic in my thoughts that my sister would enter the room any second to find us. _

_As he pulled away he placed his mouth near my ear, and I could hear the wide grin in his voice as he spoke. _"Stop freaking out, she's still sleeping."

_I tried to force my heart out of my throat as he set me back upright and went for his ramen, the microwave had finally signaled the end of its cycle. _

"Stop fighting your squeals, they're so cute!"

_I glared at him_. "Shut. Up."

_His eyes were positively evil as he turned to look at me, his ramen held in one hand_. "Haven't we had this conversation before? You know how I love to talk!"

_I blushed faintly_. "Right, then keep talk – "

_Once again his lips were crushing themselves against mine and my throat was again making its involuntary sounds. My arms moved of their own accord, moving up to loop around his neck as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue pushing at my lips. I squeaked slightly as his arms wrapped around my waist, drawing me up against his muscular body. _

_It was the sound of a door opening that had me leaping away from him with a shocked gasp, frantically trying to calm myself and pull my robe shut at the same time – curse his treacherous hands! _

"Calm down, she's still upstairs."

_I glared at him with all my might. "_Idiot_." _

_He grinned at me_. "You might want to leave if you're gonna freak out that much; your lips are all swollen and red."

_I swore faintly, turning and dashing from the room. I heard his voice after me as I left, feeling my heart leap back into my throat, trying to jump out of my mouth. _"Good morning Sakura! How was your trip?"

"Long and tiring, though successful! How was your week with my brother?"

_Hearing her question I couldn't help but choke back an ironic laugh…if only she knew that when the cat was away how her little mouse did play! _

"Same as usual, class and work. Oh, we need more ramen, get some before I get back?"

_I loved listening to him boss her around. _

"Sure will dear! Sunday night as usually right?"

_I could almost see the grin in his voice. If only she knew that he actually got home about three hours before she even noticed. "_Yup, same as usual. Don't wait up for me though I know how tired you've been."

_His thoughts were practically tangible – he didn't want her to wait up because the longer she had been asleep the more time we could spend together. _

"Well, I better get going, Sakura. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Bye Naruto. Be safe, alright?"

"As if I'm anything but! I'm a good husband; I'll come home in one piece." _I snorted at that. Naruto was probably the clumsiest person I had ever met._

_I pressed myself against the wall as I heard footsteps; luckily Naruto had to come back this way to grab his coat before leaving the house. Once he reached the area out of Sakura's sight I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He automatically returned the hold by throwing an arm around my waist, easily holding my smaller frame up as I wrapped my legs around his hips. _

_"_I'll miss you…"_ I whispered in his ear. _

"I love you, Sasuke. I promise I'll try to get home as soon as I can so we can have some extra time together, okay?"

_I nodded against his neck, and then slowly let myself down from his body. _"I love you too. Be safe."

"I will. Hinata tends to make sure that I stay in the house anyway, she's a rather overprotective wife, not like Sakura." _He chuckled. _"Ah, the joy of having two wives…"

_I rolled my eyes, but said nothing to that comment. While I didn't understand Naruto's motives behind his sort of double life, I never made a comment about them. As long as I had him with me, I didn't care. Well… only when he was around. _

_Sometimes I wonder about the soap opera that my life had turned into; my lover was married to my older sister, and yet at the same time married to a good friend. What could possibly go wrong? _

* * *

Well, we're not quite sure where this came from... Let us know your thoughts, and we'll continue if we get some good responses! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Yoo hoo! I'm home!" Naruto called as he came into the house, dropping his bag by the door as he found himself with an armful of Hinata as the small woman came around the corner to hug him.

Naruto chuckled slightly, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Hey Hinata, how was your week without me?"

"Boring really. You make the house so much more entertaining. I can't wait until you finish college and come back to live with me all the time," she pouted, her pale eyes moving up to look at his face.

He grinned, lifting his bag and moving through the house towards their bedroom. "Yea, that'll be something…" _I hope that it never comes… I don't know how I'd survive that long without him…_

The woman followed him through the house, almost bouncing on her toes. "So how was your week?"

"Oh… the same… School… boring… work… even more boring… nothing really exciting…" Naruto murmured, grinning to himself as he threw his bag on the bed, wishing that he could be back with Sasuke.

_I wonder what he's doing right now… mmm, probably taking a shower… Oh… _

"Naruto?"

The blond jumped slightly, yanking himself away from the thoughts that could possibly get him into serious trouble. "Yea?"

"Um… I know that you hate it when I bring this up, but why couldn't I come live with you in the city? It would make it so much easier on you, you wouldn't have to travel, and then we could be together all the time. We could get an apartment rather than you live in the dorms, or I could just stay there." Hinata's voice was soft, and she was looking away from Naruto while she said most of this.

Naruto groaned inwardly, dreading the conversation that she had just started. "Hinata, you know that I like my privacy while I'm studying and stuff. With you there it would just be too… distracting. I'd never be able to pass!"

The small woman sighed slightly, nibbling on her lower lip. "I know, but I just wanted to make it a little easier for us… Being away from you is a pain sometimes…"

"I know, I know… Don't worry; I'm a senior this year. Things will be better before you know it." _Hopefully they don't change that fast…_

"Oh… well forget that I mentioned it… Dinner's ready if you were hungry."

"Are you kidding? I'm always hungry! Is it ramen?"

Hinata laughed. "No, I know that you eat that 24/7 at the college, I've got to give you something nutritious while you're here!"

Naruto groaned audibly. "Man, I wanted ramen…"

"Come on, you big oaf, let's go eat before it gets cold."

* * *

_Damnit… weekends are the longest times of my life. They never seem to end! I'm almost always home alone all day, I only work during the week when Naruto is at college, and Sakura works every day. _

_It's times like this that I hate my mind; I tend to think WAY too much. _

_I wonder what Naruto's doing right now…_

_I have to wonder what he calls her. I know that he never really calls Sakura anything; I'm the only one who gets that privilege, but what if he calls her something? Does he tell her that he loves her? Or does he save that one only for me as well?_

_I sigh, leaning back in the bathtub. Soaking tended to help me calm down when Naruto was away, it was almost like being held by him, the warmth surrounding me and cradling my body. It wasn't quite the same, but it was better than nothing. _

_The phone ringing made me jump, but nonetheless I wiped my hand across the towel and grabbed the device, bringing it to my ear. _

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy."

_I eeped. "_N-Naruto!"

"Well duh. It's not like anyone else can call you that."

_I couldn't help but glaring, even though he couldn't see me. _"Idiot."

"You know you love me!"

_I grumbled slightly at that, glowering as I sank lower in the tub. _"That's not the point, Naruto… So… where's Hinata?"

"Shopping. We're out of ramen."

_I giggled. _"You said that here too right before you left!"

"And your point is? I gotta have a steady supply, life just isn't the same without ramen! Well, and you, but I can't seem to have both of those things at the moment…" _I could hear the smile in his voice, but it seemed sad in a way._

_I felt my heart drift downward at that._ "Yea… I miss you too, Naruto."

_He chuckled slightly_. "I know_." I shifted in the tub, making the water slosh a little, and then I heard an excited sound from the phone_. "Ooo, is that water I hear?"

"Um… maybe." _I felt my cheeks heat as he said that_.

"You're in the tub, aren't you?"

_My blush grew hotter_. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You know I do, baby. Trust me, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. Well, I probably would have asked anyway, but you get the point."

"So what if I am? What are you gonna do about it?" _This was the only way I could ever taunt Naruto, the only way his muscular body couldn't find its usual control over me. I had to make him miss me more then ever; he had to miss me as much as I missed him._

_When he next spoke his voice had dropped to a deep purr, husky, making me shiver violently even in the rather hot water. _"I could… let you listen to me jack off while thinking about you."

_My jaw dropped and a violent blush invaded my entire face, running down my neck. _"You did not just say that!"

"Oh, but I did. You are just so easy to freak out, Sasuke! I can just see that lovely blush on your face…" _I felt the sudden urge to smack him. Too bad you can't send punches through the phone. _

"Idiot."

"Maybe. But you still love me."

_I smiled, laughing softly. _"Always." _I trailed a foot through the water, leaning back against the side of the tub. _"So how much longer until she gets back?"

_He was silent for a moment, either listening or thinking, I wasn't quite sure. _"Don't know. Whenever she gets back, I suppose. I just wanted to hear your voice."

_I smiled again, my heart warming. _"I'm glad you called… I was going crazy waiting for you to get home."

"You still have two days, sweetheart, get used to waiting. No matter how much I wish I could be back right now, I can't just leave. Hinata would get suspicious. She already wants to come with me into town again."

"Again?" _I almost groaned out loud at that. This was at least the fifth time it had happened, Hinata asked at least once every weekend that Naruto was home. It was getting to the point that both of us were worried that she was just going to show up one day. _

"Yea, again. I'm running out of excuses. Why won't she let it go?"

"Cause she wants to be with you a lot more. I have to admit, if I were in her place I would have followed you back a long time ago." _I said with a grin, leaning my head back to stare at the ceiling._

_He laughed at that comment. _"No way, love, you wouldn't have let me leave in the first place."

"So true." _I couldn't help but smile at his brief but confident synopsis of our relationship. _

"Ya know, I wish I was kissing your neck right now, this is torture being able to hear you but not touch you. I hate weekends, love."

_I could hear the sadness in his voice, and once again my heart sank slightly. _"I know… me too…" _I ran a hand through my bangs, smoothing them behind my ear as I turned on my side in the bath, looking out into the bathroom. _"I wish you could come home."

_He sighed softly. _"I wish I could too, baby, but it doesn't work that way. Don't worry, I'll be home before you know it." _There was the sound of a door on his end. _"Damn, home earlier than I thought… I love you Sasuke, I promise I'll call again if I get the chance."

_I smiled. _"I love you too, Naruto."

"Kiss me?"

_I blushed faintly, and then pressed my lips against the mouthpiece of the phone. _"I love you…" _I whispered one more time, and then the line went dead. _

_I sighed, pushing the off button and laying the phone on the tile beside the tub. I slid down in the water, closing my eyes and letting the tears finally fall. _

* * *

"Naruto! I'm home!"

The blond sighed slightly, putting down the phone and getting up from his place on the bed. He walked out into the kitchen where Hinata was standing with a few bags in her hands, a small smile on her face.

"Here, I brought you ramen; you have to put it all away."

Naruto pasted his easy smile on his face, pulling his happy mask on over the sadness that really covered his features. "Yea, but there's more than ramen in there, right? I don't want to put it all away!"

She laughed. "Oh sure, I have to go buy it and put it away. What a nice husband you are."

The blond grinned. "Well of course. I'm the perfect husband! I come home eventually, don't I? That's gotta mean something!"

Hinata smiled sadly. "Yea, but you're not home all the time… It would be so much easier if I could just be there with you…"

"Hinata…"

She shook herself slightly. "Sorry. Come on, let's put all this away and get dinner started."

"You mean I have to put away groceries and help with dinner too? What am I, a slave?" Naruto moaned pathetically, pretending to collapse into one of the kitchen barstools.

Hinata giggled, shaking her head at him. "You're hopeless."

He grinned. "I try."

* * *

_Hours after Naruto's call I sat on the couch staring at the TV screen, wrapped up in one of his old sweaters, my hands disappearing beneath the too long sleeves, my nose buried in the fabric that still faintly smelled of him. Sakura would be home soon, but for right now I could pretend that he was still here, holding me. _

_I could just imagine what would happen if she did see me in this state…_

_**...Internal Thoughts...** _

"So… What are you thinking about?" _she would probably say._

"Nothing."

"Really now? Then what's with the long face?"

"Nothing."

_There would be a grin here. _"Got a girlfriend?"

"No. That's me."

"Oh… So who's the guy?"

_I grinned to myself. _"Hinata's husband."

_Perhaps a raised eyebrow. _"Who's that?"

"Your husband."

"What?.!"

_**...Internal Thoughts End...** _

"Nothing."

"Nothing what?"

_I almost squealed. Almost. _

"Sakura! You're home!"

_She laughed slightly as she looked towards me while putting her bag down by the door. _"Yea, I am. Where were you, off in lala land?"

_I glared at her slightly. If only she knew… _"Um, how was work?"

"A drag, as usual. Don't you change the subject on me, why did you say nothing?" _She was suspicious by now, her eyes narrowed and a hand on her hip._

_I played innocent. _"I said what?"

_She rolled her eyes. _"I wonder about you sometimes… Nevermind… I'm going to go make dinner, what do you want?"

_I felt my mood sink a little. _"I'm not really hungry, Sakura, I think I'm just going to go to bed."

_She frowned at that. _"Are you feeling alright?"

_I nodded, standing and starting to head for my bedroom. I didn't want to worry her with the truth; I wouldn't be alright until Naruto got home. _"Yea, just a little tired. Goodnight."

"'Night."

_I shut the door quietly behind me, moving to my bed and climbing in on the right side of the bed, Naruto's side. I buried my face in the pillow, glad to find that it still carried his scent. I sighed happily, turning my face to the side and spotting a piece of paper folded on the table that I hadn't noticed the night before. _

_I pushed myself up onto my elbows, reaching out and grabbing the paper, unfolding it. _

_"_**Hope you like the cologne, it's in your top drawer if you need more. I love you, and I'll be home soon."**

_I smiled, lying back down with my nose pressed against the cloth. The scent helped me drift off, thoughts of his face passing through my head. _

* * *

Alright, the internal thoughts were just Sasuke's imagination, just so you all have that straight, it didn't really happen. We just thought it important to address that...

Another thing, we're really not finding that we're getting a lot of reviews. Now, The Fallen Truth and I are loving writing this story, in fact, it's really getting a little out of hand, as in we already have chapter six written and are currently working on the next one. No doubt we will have the story entirely finished by the end of today or tomorrow. We would be glad to post the entire thing... if we get some feedback. We're not going to post for people who don't input. Please let us know your thoughts, it helps the muses think better!


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON! wHoOt! IT IS NOT HERE... most of it anyway. Unfortunately at this point the lemon is no longer avaliable, as I am no longer operating through this site. I'm sorry for that, but regardless, I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway.**

* * *

~Chapter Three~

"I'm going Hinata, I kinda want to get home before three in the morning. And I've got classes tomorrow." Naruto griped, picking up his bag as he headed for the door.

"I thought you were already home…" she sighed angrily, following him through the house.

Naruto nearly groaned out loud as they stopped in front of the door. "Please don't start that again, Hinata, I'm really not in the mood."

She rolled her eyes slightly, but didn't say anything else. "I can't wait to see you next weekend."

"Yea," he replied, but the word was half-hearted at the very most. Hinata leaned up to give him a kiss, but he moved away, opening the door and stepping outside. "See you."

"I love you," she called as he walked down the driveway towards his car.

"Yea, luv you, bye." Naruto waved over his shoulder, not even turning around. As he climbed into the driver's seat all he could think was that he was only three hours away from seeing Sasuke again, only three hours away from holding that beautiful pale body against his own.

Just three more hours…

_I bounced slightly where I sat just inside the front window, my dark eyes glued to the blackness outside the garage. I knew that Naruto was probably only a few minutes away, and my heart was already pounding. _

_Sakura had gone to bed long ago, and didn't know that I was still up. All I could think was thank god Naruto had developed a habit of not sleeping in the room with Sakura on the nights he got back, that meant that he could stay with me and Sakura would never know. She thought he just stayed on the spare bed so he wouldn't wake her coming in. _

_Little did she know._

_My heart leapt as I saw headlights come into view, a car turning into our driveway. I jumped up from my spot, running through the kitchen and out through the garage door, standing on the step and bouncing slightly on my bare feet. Damn, the ground was cold!_

_As Naruto opened the door and got out I couldn't contain myself any longer, I ran down from the steps and threw myself into his arms, wrapping my arms and legs around him. He easily held me off the ground, returning the embrace lovingly. _

"Gods, I missed you, love…"

"I missed you too… I wish you didn't have to go away like that…"_ I buried my face against his neck, breathing deep of his scent. _

"I'm half tempted to not even go next week…"_ he murmured, walking towards the house still holding me in his arms. _

_That startled me into letting go, sliding down his body to land with a thump on the concrete floor. "_What?_"_

_Naruto smiled, picking me back up with both hands. _"I don't think I'm going to go next week. I don't want to deal with the questions at the time; she can handle a weekend without me."

_A wide smile spread across my face and I couldn't help the happy laugh that escaped me as I threw my arms around him again. "_You're staying!"

_He laughed slightly, an arm around my ribcage. _"Yea, I am. Now come on, let's get inside. It's freezing out here!"

_I giggled slightly at that, turning to lead the way inside. He shut the door quietly behind him and we tiptoed through the kitchen and down the hallway that led to my room. Naruto's arms were around me almost as soon as I had shut the door, his mouth descending with fiery passion on my throat. _

_I moaned sharply, my knees turning to mush and buckling under me, but Naruto easily kept me upright, swinging me into his arms and almost throwing me on the bed. He was over me a moment later, his body hovering tantalizingly close, but not quite touching me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, yanking him down on me by force, wanting to feel his muscular body against my own. _

_His mouth trailed fire down my neck and over my collarbone, pushing my shirt down and away from my skin. I bit back my moans, not wanting to wake up my sister, even though she was nearly on the other side of the house. _

_He nearly ripped the shirt from my body, the buttons just barely slipping out of the holes in time to avoid getting ripped out of the cloth. His hands were all over my torso, roaming across my ribs, his lips moving to kiss along the dark line of hair that ran from my belly button. _

_He suddenly looked up at me with a wicked grin. _"Guess who went commando today…"

_I sucked my tongue into between my teeth, grinning back_. "Guess who else did."

_Naruto laughed darkly, nudging at the elastic band of my pajama pants. _"Oooo, was thinking that you were lying… Guess I was wrong…"

"Stop teasing, you ass. Just get on with it!" _I begged, arching my back slightly. _

_He pressed a few kisses along my hipbone. _"Your wish is my command_." _


	4. Chapter 4

And to appease our almighty reviewers, we have posted chapter FOUR! WhOoT! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

_I was warmer than normal when I awoke. Sure, usually my blankets kept me pretty warm, but this was something else. I let out a soft sound as I attempted to stretch out my body, but something stopped me from moving. _

_I opened my eyes and looked down to see a head of blond hair resting against my shoulder. My heart warmed as I realized that he had spent the entire night with me, my Naruto. My hand tightened where it was still tangled in his fingers, a smile playing across my lips._

_I didn't think to check the time._

_Naruto's intake of breath made me look down to see him shifting against my side, his arm tightening around my waist and pulling me closer to his chest. I giggled slightly, but did nothing to resist as he slowly woke himself up. _

_His face pressed against my shoulder, and then he looked up at me, his blue eyes still tired. _"I hate mornings…"

_I smiled. _"Good morning to you too."

_He grinned, kissing my shoulder gently. _"This is a good morning. I got to wake up to your beautiful face."

_Naruto was just about to scoot up to give me a kiss on the lips when we both heard the sound of a door opening nearby; the bathroom. _

_We both looked at each other, eyes wide, and then to the clock. 9:40! Sakura had been awake for at least two hours! Naruto and I moved almost as one, me shoving him off the bed and him throwing himself upright to locate his clothes. I stood, moving to the door to look out into the hall, shaking slightly as I tried to locate my sister. _

_The bathroom door was shut; she was in there. I wasn't sure about the reason, as she had her own bathroom on the other side of the house, but the smell of ammonia and bleach was harsh against my nostrils. Sakura was cleaning? Wow, some apocalyptic event had to have happened…_

_Naruto came up behind me at that moment, his breath harsh as he finished buttoning up his jeans. _"Coast clear?"

"Yea, go quick. You could probably even make it to the shower, she's cleaning the bathroom."

"Cleaning? What's wrong with her?"

_I shrugged. _"Beats me."

_He pulled on his shirt, but left the buttons loose as he pushed past me, moving down the hall like lightening and disappearing towards the other bathroom. I felt my heart calm down just a little, but then I heard Sakura's voice. _"Is that you, Sasuke? Did you need to get in here?"

_I swallowed my heart, grabbing my bathrobe and throwing it on over my still sticky body and tying it just before the bathroom door opened and my sister wandered out, her short pink hair tied up in a ponytail and the bucket of cleaning supplies in her right hand. _

_I grinned, trying to keep my expression calm as I walked toward her. _"Yea, I slept a little late, I guess."

_She opened her mouth to return a comment, but then her eyebrows twitched together. _"Sasuke, what happened to your neck?"_  
I blinked. _"Huh?"_ I went into the bathroom to look into the mirror and felt my heart stop. The bite marks! I hadn't thought to cover them up! _

"I was… uh… with the guys yesterday while you were at work, and we were…_crap_… wrestling! You know how guys get!" _I laughed nervously, trying to cover up my mistake. _

_She frowned, not believing me for an instant. _"Somebody _bit_ you."

_I nodded. _"Yea. We weren't really paying attention, I guess. I had him um… pinned. He wanted up."

_She still didn't seem to buy it, but shook her head slightly as she moved through the house. _"Men… I'll never understand them…"

_I sighed in relief as she went around the corner, slumping against the counter. Thank god she'd believed it! I started to shut the door, and then something clicked in my mind. _

_If she had noticed the bite mark on me, what would she notice on Naruto?.!_

* * *

Naruto scrubbed at his hair, sighing slightly. Thank god they had gotten out around what could have been a horrible disaster. The only thing he had to wonder about was Sakura cleaning the bathrooms; she never did that.

The door opened at that moment and Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Sakura with her bucket of supplies coming into the room. "Sakura, I'm taking a shower!"

She glared at him. "So what? It's not like I haven't see it all before."

Naruto grinned at that, going back to washing his hair. "Geez, Sakura, what's up with you? How come you're cleaning, anyway?"

"What the hell happened to your back?.!"

Naruto froze. _Shit!_ "Um, my Uncle got a new dog. Violent little sucker, climbed all over me, and Jiraya didn't think to get it de-clawed."

"I thought Jiraya didn't like dogs." Sakura said with a frown, a hand on her hip as she stared at her husband.

The blond chuckled rather nervously. "He just thought that this one was good, he really liked it. Don't know why, maybe he needed someone to keep him company during the week."

She shrugged. "That makes sense…"

"So uh… why are you cleaning?"

She glared at that. "Bad weekend at work. A couple of my models got sick the night of the show, the clothes just looked all wrong on Ino cause I had to call her to fill in."

Naruto chuckled slightly at that. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Just finish your shower so I can keep cleaning."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"I'm taking Sasuke to work on my way to school, you'll have to get him later, alright Sakura?"

The woman looked up from where she was sitting at the couch, flipping through one of her old high school yearbooks. "Got it, just call me when you're done, Sasuke."

"Sure thing. See you later."

They were both silent until they got in the car, and then as the door shut Sasuke slumped down in his seat, letting out a shaky breath. "We've really got to be more careful Naruto; she's going to find something eventually!"

Naruto shrugged slightly, backing out of the garage and pulling into the street. "Oh, you worry too much. She hasn't caught us yet, she's not going to!"

"She almost caught us this morning! She saw the marks on my neck, and she almost figured out what it was from too!" Sasuke leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "I still don't think that she believed what I told her!"

The blond was silent for a few moments, and then he spoke. "Well, we'll just have to make sure that we get up time next time."

"Why didn't my alarm go off at 7?" Sasuke wondered out loud, glancing out the window as they went into the city streets.

"You must have forgotten to turn it on before I got there; you certainly weren't thinking clearly enough to do it afterwards." Naruto said with a grin, glancing toward the younger man.

Sasuke blushed faintly, looking away from him. "We still need to be careful. She's starting to get suspicious."

"Yea, yea, I know…"

* * *

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, is this Hinata Hyuuga?"

_"Yes, what can I do for you?"_

Sakura smiled slightly. "Hey, this is Sakura, Sasuke's older sister."

"_Oh wow, it's been forever since I've talked to you! What's going on that you decided to look me up after so long?"_

"Well, Sasuke's been acting… strange as of late, and I know that he talks to you quite a bit, so I was hoping that you might have noticed something." Sakura asked, settling back against the couch and staring up at the ceiling.

_"I can't think of anything off the top of my head… I've been having that same type of problem; my husband is acting strange and is mad at me for the moment." _

Sakura felt a little bit of sympathy for her old friend. "I'm sorry to hear that Hinata. Would you like to talk about it, sometimes that helps."

There was a slight laugh from the other end. _"That's true. Well, I've been wanting to move with him to the city, you see, he goes to college during the week and then comes home to me on the weekends because it's a three hour drive, so I don't get to see him as often as I'd like. And lately he's been drifting even farther away, which is really not like him." _

Sakura frowned, something in her mind clicking. "Hinata… who are you married to? I never did find out."

_"Oh, you'd probably remember him from high school, he was always well known! Naruto, remember him?"_

Sakura froze. "Um… I've got to go to work right now, but perhaps you could come stay here for a few days, come… surprise your husband at college." The word husband was almost spat out of her mouth and it left a nasty taste on her tongue.

_"I like that idea; I'll head up in the morning if that's alright with you. That way I can see Sasuke again, and we can try to figure out what's wrong with him. I've been a little worried about him anyway; he always seems a little down on the weekends…" _

"That sounds like a wonderful plan, Hinata; I'll go ahead and give you directions to my house…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Naruto pulled out his cell as he left the college building, climbing into his car just as Sakura picked up the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, I got out early today, and I know that Sasuke gets off work in a few minutes, are you still going to go get him or should I?" Naruto asked, hoping that she would say that he could go. He really needed to see Sasuke again…

_"Um… No, I'll be at the office late tonight; you go ahead and get him…" _

Naruto did a silent victory dance. "Alright Sakura, we'll see you when you get home alright? When do you think you're going to get in? It is my turn to make dinner tonight."

_"Oh, I'll be around 11, probably. Don't worry about me; I'll um… grab something on the way home." _

"Alright, bye."

He hung up, grinning wildly as he drove through the streets towards the place where Sasuke worked. _Alright, we've got the whole evening! Lucky us!_

He pulled up outside of the building just as Sasuke was coming outside. Once the younger man spotted his car a smile spread across his face and he ran forward, yanking open the door and jumping inside and nearly across the center console, throwing his arms around Naruto's neck.

"Naruto!"

Naruto chuckled faintly, returning the embrace one armed. "What happened to being careful in public?"

Sasuke 'eeped' faintly and drew away, settling back into his seat. "I missed you…"

The blond grinned, backing out of the parking space. "Good, that's just the way I like it. By the way, your sister's not going to be home until late tonight."

Sasuke looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really? Any reason?"

"No, she didn't say. But hey, we've got the whole night to ourselves…"

The black-haired man rolled his eyes. "You are such a horn-dog."

"But you still love me!" He grinned. "Besides, would you love me if I was anything but?"

Sasuke giggled faintly. "Probably not, but that's not really the point."

Almost as soon as he got out of the car he found himself shoved against the side of it, Naruto's lips locked over his as his arms went around his waist. Sasuke moaned faintly into the taller's mouth, tilting his head as the kiss deepened.

Hands began to paw at his button-up shirt, and he pushed at Naruto's chest. "Inside, you dolt, not out here."

Naruto growled faintly, hefting Sasuke off the ground and moving towards the door, still kissing him frantically as they moved. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, holding himself up against that muscular body as Naruto scrambled for the doorknob around Sasuke's body while trying to hold him up.

The door very nearly slammed open, but Naruto turned right around and shoved Sasuke up against the door as it closed behind them, pushing the thin man up the wall and burying his face against the pale throat while Sasuke moaned pitifully.

A few more minutes of kissing and Naruto shifted his tactics, unable to probably tear at Sasuke's clothes while holding him up against the wall. He bodily lifted Sasuke and threw him across the table, Sasuke's head colliding with a thud as Naruto threw himself across the smaller body, his lips re-attaching to Sasuke's.

Naruto had just started to push Sasuke's shirt off of his shoulders when he heard a sound that was a little out of place.

The sound of a throat clearing.

He froze, and then slowly raised his head from where it was against Sasuke's neck, his eyes widening. "Oh, shit."

Sakura grinned wickedly. "Yes. Accurate way to describe your current situation."

Hinata came a step forward, looping an arm over Sakura's shoulders as she looked down on the two. By now Sasuke was nearly hyperventilating, his chest heaving beneath Naruto's, who had yet to actually climb off of the younger man. "Hey honey, how's college going?"

"Uh…. Never better?" Naruto slowly climbed off of Sasuke, nervously watching the two. "So, erm, when did you get here, Hinata? And aren't you supposed to be at work, Sakura?"

Sakura's grin turned into a smirk. "Gotta love the power to lie."

Hinata's expression turned sour as she crossed her arms over her chest. "So how long has this been going on?"

Naruto thought a moment. "Um… 8 years? Maybe? Give or take a month or so…"

Sakura literally exploded. "I can't believe you! You stupid disgustingly arrogant bastard! How could you even think that you could keep doing this?.! And in MY HOUSE?.!"

Naruto felt his temper flaring. "No, I bought the house Sakura, if you remember correctly."

Hinata entered the conversation. "So how long have you been married to the both of us?"

"I married you first if that means anything. Married Sakura like… two weeks after our first anniversary." Naruto said, his blue eyes smoldering as he continued to watch Sakura, who looked as though she was about ready to blow up.

Sasuke edged toward the door, but Sakura's eyes flew to him and she took a few steps forward, reaching him in an instant and her fist colliding with his face. "Don't you even think about walking out of here, you disgusting… ugh! I don't even know what to call you anymore! You're certainly not my brother!"

Naruto was suddenly between Sasuke, who was on the floor holding his bleeding mouth, and Sakura's fist. "Don't you dare to touch him again! And don't talk to him like that either. I'll kill you."

She glared up at him, too angry to really care about what potential danger she might be getting herself into. "How can you do this to me? Protecting _**that?**_ He's not worth it, that's for sure! Doing this to his own family!"

Naruto growled dangerously, his eyes narrowing and his hands clenching into fists. "Don't you talk about him like that!"

Hinata stepped in at this point. "I can't believe either one of you, doing this to us, lying to us all this time! What is wrong with you?.!"

Sakura pushed a finger into Naruto's chest. "How long have you been sleeping with that little slut? Did you start that when you married me, or was that before?"

Naruto grinned. "Before actually. Why do you think I married you? I've been with Sasuke since he was fourteen."

In the next bout of yelling none of them noticed Sasuke get up and slip out the garage door, running out of the house and into the driving rain, his tears mixing with the water flowing down his face. _She was all I had… the only real family I had left… how could I have let this happen?.!_

"You've been sleeping with him since _high school?.!_ So was our entire relationship a lie?.!" Hinata demanded, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at the man she had thought was her faithful husband.

Naruto shrugged. "It wasn't a lie. I just wasn't telling the whole truth."

Sakura looked behind him to turn her attentions back to the disgusting heap that had previously been her brother, but found him missing. "What… where did he go?"

Naruto blinked, and then turned around. "Sasuke?" He swore faintly, running out of the door and into the rain. "SASUKE!"

Sakura started to go after him, but threw up her hands in exasperation. "He's not even worth it anymore! God, what an asshole! I can't believe him!"

Hinata broke the silence by sinking to the kitchen floor, her face in her hands. "I thought that he loved me, that whole time it was just a charade!"

The other woman sighed, sitting on the floor beside her. "We both did… I guess that just shows us what fools we were…"

They sat there for what felt like eternity, and then the ring of the phone broke the silence. Sakura numbly lifted her phone, frowning when she saw that it was the office calling her. She considered not answering, but then flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Um, we just got a call for you ma'am, and I thought you might like to know, it's rather important." _

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What could it possibly be, I'm in the middle of something."

_"Your brother's been in an accident. He's in the ER right now; they're trying to save his life." _

* * *

_Oh yes. We bad. Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Here we are to appease our loyal reviewers and faithful readers!! Please continue reviewing and hope you love this chapter!!

* * *

Chapter Six

Sakura ran ahead of Hinata as they entered the hospital doors, her heart in her throat as she frantically ran to the front desk. "I'm here to see my brother, Sasuke Uchiha."

The woman looked up at her, a sad expression on her face as she typed on the computer in front of her. "He's in ICU on the third floor, room number 369."

Sakura nodded, running away. Hinata said a quick thanks to the woman, knowing that Sakura was too worked up to remember her manners. The two ran to the elevator, Sakura bouncing on her toes as the machine moved up the floors. "Come on, faster…" she murmured, worry on her face.

They ran out of the elevator, Sakura's green eyes scanning the rooms, looking for the number that she needed, the room that held her brother.

The door that they finally stopped at was shut, and she paused before entering, scared and worried all at the same time. She wasn't sure what was waiting for her behind this door, but she knew without a doubt that no matter what she had to go in there.

She pushed open the door to see Naruto's back, the man facing the bed that was in the far corner of the room. The blond was sitting in one of the hard hospital chairs, his head down in the palm of his left hand, his right clenched over Sasuke's pale fingers. As the door opened he didn't even look up, his shoulders shaking slightly.

He was crying.

Sakura moved forward silently, her eyes turning from Naruto to her younger brother, fear flooding her as she saw him. Sasuke was as white as snow, bandages circling his forehead, one on his right cheek, bruises all along his jaw and throat, small cuts scattered across his skin. There were casts on most of his left side, and bandages tightly securing what was no doubt a broken collarbone. Bruises covered nearly every inch of his skin, changing his flawless pale skin to a multitude of blues, blacks, and various shades of yellow.

"God…"

The word made Naruto look up, his blue eyes haunted as he turned to look at Sakura. His expression was nearly poison as he saw who had entered the room. "Why are you here?"  
Sakura frowned at that. "He's my brother."

A low growl interrupted anything else that she might think to say. Naruto's lips curled back in a nearly animal expression, fury in his eyes. "That's not what you said at the house. You have _**no **_right to be here."

The woman had no response for his words, falling silent. Hinata said nothing at all, tears in her pale eyes as she stood near the door, just behind Sakura.

"Will you at least tell me what happened, Naruto?" Sakura asked softly, backing a little farther away and sitting in one of the chairs close to the opposite wall, not wanting to get any closer and make Naruto angry again.

"I'll never forgive you," was Naruto's first words after a few minutes of silence, but he began to speak, his hand tightening on Sasuke's pale hand.

**Flashback**

**Naruto ran faster and faster through the streets, his heart leaping as he tried to catch up to Sasuke. He had gotten out into the garage in time to see the taillights of his car as Sasuke drove around the corner. **

**His breath was coming too fast, heaving in his chest as he tried to catch up with the car. **_**He's not thinking clearly! He's going to get hurt; I've got to catch him! Sasuke! Stop!  
**_**Naruto came running around the corner in time to see Sasuke blow through one of the intersections, not paying attention to the stop sign. **

**"NO!" **

**The sound of crashing and tearing metal nearly tore out Naruto's heart as he watched the car T-bone his own, sending it sliding across the wet pavement towards the light pole on the other side of the road. Naruto screamed as he saw a small form fly from the window and hit the pavement, sliding towards the pole that the car was rapidly traveling to. **

**Naruto was running an instant later as the car slid to a stop just in front of the pole. He was already dialing 911 as he went, his fingers shaking so bad that he nearly missed the keys. **

_**"911, please state your emergency."**_

**"There's a car accident! Oh god, please send help! We're on the corner of 5****th**** and Jones, please hurry!" Naruto tried to keep the tears from his voice, but they were flowing so fast down his cheeks that he no longer had control over them. **

_**"We've dispatched an ambulance and police officers, sir."**_

**Naruto paid no more attention to the woman on the other end of the line; he shut the phone and leapt over the curb to where the car had come to a stop just touching the pole. **

**"Sasuke! Sasuke, where are you?.!" he called frantically, searching through the smoke pouring from the car and trying to find his lover. **

**He heard a faint cough close by, and turned to see an immobile figure lying in the mud, fear rushing through him as he saw the mud and pavement running red with blood. **

**"Sasuke…" he murmured, moving as close as he could without moving anything, not wanting to cause any more possible damage. "Sasuke, hold on, please, help is on the way." **

**Sasuke's black eyes were hardly aware as he stared up at Naruto, coughing softly again. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, trailing down his cheek to land on the pavement below his head. **

**Naruto examined the situation grimly, trying to see if there was a way that he could get any closer to try and comfort his lover. Sasuke was pinned to the pole by the car's weight, his legs hidden under the twisted metal. **

**Naruto's eyes moved back to look at Sasuke's face, but the other's eyes were no longer open, his head against the pavement, black hair spilling across his chalk-white features. "Sasuke?" **

**Nothing. **

**"Damnit Sasuke, open your eyes! Don't leave me! Please!" **

**There was no response, and Naruto bowed his head as he started to hear sirens in the distance. **

_**"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"**_

A soft knock to the door interrupted what thoughts Sakura was having as Naruto finished his recounting of the accident. They all looked up to see a woman coming through the door wearing a white coat and carrying a few files in her arm.

She didn't bother smiling at them; she knew that even her attempt to be cheerful would not change the atmosphere in the room. She moved into the room, holding out a hand to Sakura as she came up beside the pink-haired woman. "Hi, I'm Dr. Tsunade Sannin. Is it safe to assume that you are his older sister?"

Sakura nodded, unable to say anything at the moment. The blond woman merely nodded at Hinata, not sparing her much of a glance as she moved past Sakura to put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "How are you doing, Naruto?"

The blond man snorted faintly. "Not any better."

Tsunade nodded slightly; she felt for her nephew, though she hadn't seen him in many years. She knew how much Naruto loved Sasuke, and she also knew that if Naruto lost that man that he would probably lose himself in the process.

"Um, Doctor?"

Tsunade turned away from her nephew to look at the pink-haired woman behind her. While she didn't know what had happened before Sasuke had left the house, she did sense the hostility that Naruto held towards his wives. "What is it?"

"Could you tell me what's wrong with him?" Sakura trailed off slightly, her eyes flicking back over to the still form on the bed.

Tsunade sighed, running a hand through her bangs. "Well… his left shoulder and hip have nearly been shattered, his collarbone is severely broken and we had to replace his kneecap so he would still be able to walk once he recovers. His skull is fractured and there are a few broken ribs, but other than that it's just bruises and cuts. I assume you already know what happened?"

Sakura nodded, her eyes downcast and filling with tears.

The silence was broken by the faint rustling of sheets and soft sound from Naruto as he sat up straighter in his chair, hope filling his eyes as he leaned closer to the bed. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke did nothing more than groan faintly, his eyelids fluttering and his fingers tightening where Naruto held his hand. He went still once more and Naruto sank back into his chair, looking a little defeated and a new wave of tears falling down his cheeks.

Tsunade ran a hand along Naruto's shoulder, sadness written all over her face. "I'm sorry, Naruto… I wish I could do more, but all we can do now is wait, and hope that he'll pull through alright."

"He will." Naruto said, steel in his voice. "He'll be fine."

Tsunade smiled. "That's the spirit." With that the woman left, closing the door behind her and leaving them in silence, the only sound the soft beeping of the heart monitor and the hiss of the breathing machine.

Sakura watched this exchange with wide eyes, realization dawning in her.

_He really does love him…_


	7. Chapter 7

So here we are, once again to sooth our readers. Hopefully you all love it so far..which from the reviews i suppose you do! anyways enough with the suspense...bring on the drama!!

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Naruto… you really should come home…" she paused to nibble on her lower lip silently. "It's been three days."

Naruto didn't say anything to that comment; he merely remained in his position beside Sasuke's bed, one hand tight over Sasuke's own.

"You haven't eaten or slept. Please, you need to come home." Sakura pleaded, taking a step closer as she said this.

"Don't you even come near him."

The words were pure venom, Naruto's hatred for her clear in his tone of voice. Sakura flinched; taking a step back out of instinct as his words figuratively slapped her across the face.

She paused for a moment, trying to regroup herself, and then spoke again. "Hinata's worried about you. So am I. We don't want something to happen to you."

"Like you really care about what I do." Naruto spat, glancing over his shoulder at her before returning his gaze to Sasuke's pale face. "Get out. You're not helping anything, just go home."

She frowned, starting to protest. "He's my brother; I deserve to be here just as much as you do, hell, even more than you!"

Naruto shot up from the chair, a snarl rumbling in his throat as his hand came out to wrap around her throat before she'd even realized he'd moved. She let out a strangled squeak, her hands coming up to grab at his wrist.

"Don't you _**ever**_ think that you deserve to be here more than me. Unlike you, I actually care about him enough to not judge him right away. He is my _**everything**_, without him I wouldn't exist," he growled in her ear before releasing her and moving back to his chair, holding Sasuke's cold hand between his own.

"Now get out."

Sakura could do nothing more than turn and run from the room, her heart pounding in her throat as she raced down the hallway. Not paying attention to where she was going she nearly ran into Tsunade as the woman headed toward the room that she was leaving.

Sakura stared up at the taller woman for a moment, unable to say anything as she met those serious honey colored eyes. There was silence for a moment, and then Tsunade spoke softly. "You know, you really shouldn't judge them so harshly. Naruto's just doing what he's always thought was right, trying to please everyone that he cares about. He only wants to make all of you happy, and right now you're making it so much harder than it needs to be."

She started to walk again, Sakura's wide eyes following her as she did so. Tsunade turned to look over her shoulder, her eyes meeting Sakura's once more. "He was never trying to hurt you. He really does love you all very much. All I can say is that Sasuke is his main priority right now."

Sakura swallowed thickly. "But he…"

Tsunade shook her head a moment later. "Don't, Sakura. In all my years I have never seen two people more suited for each other. If there are soul mates in this world, they are a prime example."

Tsunade left the younger woman with those thoughts, walking away from her, leaving her staring wide-eyed in the hospital hallway.

* * *

Hinata knocked softly on the door, peeking through crack as she pushed it open. Naruto was beside Sasuke's bed, remaining in the position that he had hardly left since Sasuke had come to the hospital. The woman slipped inside, closing the door quietly behind her as she moved closer to the man that she had fallen in love with.

Naruto's head was down, his forehead resting against his hands, which were clasped around Sasuke's cold and pale hand. His cheeks were stained with tears, but there were no more flowing down his face, as though he had run out of tears to cry. Hinata nibbled on her lower lip, worry and sadness flooding through her.

No matter how mad she had been at Naruto, she had never wanted to see him like this.

"Naruto?" she murmured softly, taking a step forward.

"What is it, Hinata?"  
His voice was tired and defeated, hardly like his normal sunny tone. It was as though this was an entirely different person, not Naruto at all.

"I hope that you're not angry with me for coming back. I just wanted to check on you…" she paused, trying to find the right words to say. "I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you for everything. I don't blame you at all, and I… I think I understand now. I know that you were just trying to make all of us happy and still keep your own happiness, and unfortunately it all blew up in your face."

Naruto snorted softly at that comment, but no words escaped him and he didn't move from his place.

Hinata was quiet for a few more moments, and then she spoke with a soft smile. "I want a divorce, Naruto."

The blond looked up at those words, his eyes traveling to the woman standing behind him. "What? Really?"

She nodded. "Really. I could see the fire in your eyes when you were defending him. I can see how much you love him, and all I want is for you to be happy, and if that's with him, then so be it. I still love you, and I always will, but I can see what's best for you. I'm just sad that it's not me." She smiled. "But the two of you have my blessing and my hope for a happy future."

There was a silence for a moment, and then Naruto pushed himself to his feet, crossing the distance between the two in a single stride and wrapping his arms around the small woman. Hinata smiled, returning the embrace as Naruto buried his face down against her neck, his arms tightening around her shoulders.

"Thank you…" Naruto's voice was thick, as though he was holding back all of the emotions that were pouring down on him. "I love you, I really do…"

She smiled. "I know. But you love him more."

Naruto had no words for that. He could only keep repeating one thing.

"Thank you…"

They stood like that for a time, and then Hinata slowly pulled away from him, smiling up at him as she did so. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Sasuke is strong, he always has been. He'll pull through." She started to turn away from him, looking over her shoulder as she did. "The only thing I have to ask is that you keep in touch. I still love the both of you, and I want to keep in contact with you. Okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course. I promise I'll keep in touch."

As the door clicked shut behind the woman Naruto turned back to the bed in time to see Sasuke's eyes fluttering open. He gasped faintly, sitting in his chair and gathering Sasuke's hand into his own. "Sasuke? Can you hear me, love?"

Sasuke blinked at him for a moment, and then nodded slightly. "Yea… Where am I?"

"At the hospital. You've been unconscious for four days." Naruto murmured, reaching out to brush the black hair away from Sasuke's face. His knuckles trailed over Sasuke's cheek as he pulled away, a smile on the younger's lips. "I'm so glad you're okay…" Naruto whispered.

"I can't really remember a lot… it's fuzzy…" Sasuke's face seemed confused for a moment, and then his eyes widened. "What happened with the girls?"

"Well, I'm getting a divorce. At least one, anyway." Naruto said with a slight smile. "Hinata was in here a few minutes ago, she wanted one."

Sasuke was quiet for a second, and then he sighed slightly. "Wow… Is she angry with us?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, on the contrary she said that she hopes we have a happy future together. All she wants is for us to keep in touch."

Sasuke felt relief flood through him. "Good… One down, one to go… Is Sakura still as angry with me?"

Naruto growled softly at the mention of her name. "Wouldn't know, I won't let her in the room."

"Naruto…" Sasuke said gently. "She is my sister; you can't just lock her out of here."

"After what she's said about you, I couldn't give a shit less if she's the Queen of England; she's not getting near you while I'm here." Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke chuckled slightly, wincing as he did so. "Don't be so stubborn. We've got to talk to her at the very least."

Naruto grumbled louder, but didn't say anything.

A soft knock interrupted them and Naruto looked up to see Tsunade peeking in the room. "Hey, he's awake."

Sasuke blinked as he saw the woman. "Tsunade. It's been a long time."

She nodded, coming into the room and closing the door behind her. "I would have hoped that we would meet again on better circumstances, but either way it's nice to see you again. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore, and otherwise in pain, but it's not too bad." Sasuke said with a small smile, trying to make the best of his situation.

"You look better than you did yesterday, that's for sure." Tsunade murmured in return, coming forward to check his bandages. Naruto moved away obligingly, giving her the room she needed to do her work.

Sasuke was quiet throughout most of the examination, but close to the end he finally spoke. "Have you seen my sister? How is she?"

"I saw her in the hall just a moment ago. She's sitting just outside the door."

That drew a look from Sasuke. "She what? Well tell her to come in here, I want to see her!"

Naruto growled softly, but was silenced from a look from Sasuke. Tsunade nodded, moving away from the bed. "Well, everything checks out okay, and you don't seem to have any amnesia. We'll keep you here for at least another week, but we'll see how things are going then and hopefully we'll be able to let you go home."

Sasuke smiled at her. "Thank you Tsunade. Would you ask Sakura to come in here on your way out?"

The blonde nodded. "Sure thing."


	8. Chapter 8

Well once again, here we are on time as usual. Well, no we might be a little bit earlier but still...Anyways, I'll stop distracting you...enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter Eight

It was a few minutes until Naruto lost his patience and stood, stalking to the door and yanking open. "Hey, your brother wants to see you, get in here."

He didn't wait for her to get up, he left the door way and went back to Sasuke's side, resuming his place next to the bed that had been raised a little so Sasuke could sit upright.

The door opened slowly to reveal Sakura. She came in quietly, her face down and hands hanging still at her sides. Her entire posture was defeated, screaming sadness.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake." Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper, and Sasuke could almost hear the tears in her tone.

Sasuke was the one to break the following silence, his eyes focused on his hand, which was lying in his lap. "I'm sorry I disappointed you, Sakura. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Those words seemed to break her out of her stupor and she looked up, raising a hand and taking a step forward with a cautious glance towards Naruto. "Oh no, Sasuke, you have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge, and I certainly shouldn't have called you all those mean things. It was…" she chewed on her lip for a moment, searching. "It was horrible of me to do that. You didn't deserve any of that, any of this."

"Sakura…"

"No, don't say anything. Let me get this out. You both need to hear it, I think." She looked up, her eyes bright as she looked at her brother. "I shouldn't have been such a fool. It was right there in front of me for all this time, and I was so wrapped up in my job that I didn't see it. But I can certainly see it now, and I wouldn't want this to be any other way." She smiled. "It's like Tsunade said, you two are soul mates."

Sasuke smiled back at his sister. "Thanks Sakura. It means a lot to me to hear you say that."

She nodded. "I guess all I have left to say is Naruto, I want a divorce."

Naruto didn't move. He watched her for a few more seconds, and then sighed. "Well I'm still not happy with you. But thanks, Sakura. Maybe we can work this out in the end."

Sakura smiled. "I'm willing to try. I've done some horrible things to the both of you in the past few days, and I want to try and make things right." She paused for a moment, and then spoke almost shyly. "You know, Hinata and I have been talking, and we think it's a good idea for you two to have a place of your own. So I think I'm going to move in with her out in the country."

Sasuke blinked, reaching out to touch her elbow. "But Sakura, your job…"

"I'm a famous fashion designer, Sasuke, I can work from home if I want to," she said with a smile over her shoulder. "Besides, the company pays for my gas." She turned back to Naruto. "So the house is yours and yours alone."

Naruto grinned slightly. "Thanks Sakura, but you don't really have to try that hard."

She laughed softly. "I know, but I feel like I owe you that much, if not more."

* * *

(6 months later)

_After what seems like forever things are finally starting to slow down. Sakura and Hinata are getting along really well, and now they come up to visit us every weekend. Naruto and I have started finally sharing a room like we always wanted, so there are two rooms for the girls every time they come. _

_It's almost like a dream, when I think about it. I never imagined that everything would work out so well in the end, even though I had definitely hoped that it would. I'm just glad that the girls took it all so well, at least, after the initial freak out. _

_Naruto had graduated from college by now, and has finally gotten his dream job working at one of the biggest gaming corporations in the city. _

_I can finally walk on my own again, though I still have a bit of a limp. Tsunade says that it will go away before long as long as I don't strain myself and continue doing physical therapy. I still can't quite remember the accident, but it has gotten a little clearer over time. _

_The only condition of the accident was that I had to buy Naruto a new car, considering that I totaled his, but that wasn't as bad as I had originally thought it would be. Sakura ended up helping me with it because she had chased me out in the first place, and together we chose a 2009 yellow Chevrolet Camaro, which fit his loud personality perfectly._

_Spring faded into summer, and my birthday was fast approaching. While I didn't really pay it any mind, I couldn't help but feel that Naruto was planning something big…_

* * *

_"Hello?"_

"SAKURA! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

_"Naruto?"_

"Yea, I need your help."

_"I figured that out… why do you need me?"_

"I just do, can you girls come to the house, I need to talk to you!"

_"Fine, we'll be there soon… Stubborn jackass, won't even tell me what you want…" _

"Well Sasuke's not gone yet, I can't say it out loud!"

_"… And yet you're shouting the fact that because Sasuke's there you can't say it… Yea, that's not suspicious at all… Sasuke's not that stupid Naruto, give him some credit."_

"He's in the bathroom by the master bedroom, I'm in the garage. He can't hear me."

_"You're in the… garage…" _There was a sigh. _"I'm not even gonna ask. We'll be there soon." _

"Thanks Sakura!"

_"Uh huh…" _

"Bye!"

* * *

Naruto hung up with a happy smile on his face, opening the garage door and carefully scanning for Sasuke. There was no sign of the black-haired man and he walked into the room, putting the phone down on the table.

As he very nearly skipped out into the living room he spotted Sasuke by the front door, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his keys. Sasuke stood, smiling at his lover. "I'll be back later, Naruto."

Naruto grinned, running forward and throwing his arms around Sasuke, lifting him off the ground and spinning him around while kissing him. He planted Sasuke on his feet, and then gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I love you!"

With that he turned and ran from the room, leaving Sasuke staring with wide eyes where he had been a second ago. "Um… I love you too?" He rolled his eyes, turning back towards the front door.

A shout from across the house made him look over his shoulder. "BYE, SEE YOU LATER!!"

He giggled slightly, shaking his head. "Sometimes I wonder what I see in him…"

_

* * *

_

"Okay Naruto, we're here. What the hell do you want?"

Naruto grinned widely, running forward to drag the two girls into the house. "Come on, we've only got another hour until Sasuke comes home, we gotta get stuff planned!"

Hinata giggled at this point, following her former husband through the house. "What in the world are you planning, Naruto, the end of the world?"

"Nope, even better! Sasuke's birthday is in a month, and I want to do something that he's seriously never gonna forget!" Naruto exclaimed, sitting at the table with them.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Really now? And what's that?"

"I'm gonna ask him to marry me!"

Silence. Hinata was the first to break it, a wide smile spreading across her face. "That's great, Naruto! But what do you need us for?"

"That's what I was wondering…" Sakura murmured. "It's great that you've finally gotten up the balls to ask him, but then you're gonna drag us into it? What's up?"

Naruto nibbled on his lower lip. "Well, I want you guys to help me plan a surprise party for him, and then I want you to help me figure out what to do for the proposing part."

Hinata blinked. "So… basically you want us to tell you what to do and how to do it?"

He nodded. "Yea, pretty much."

"So all you knew was that you wanted to ask him to marry you?" Sakura asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yea. Just make sure he doesn't find out."

More silence, and then Hinata started giggling madly, shaking her head. "Naruto… You're hopeless sometimes."

Sakura snorted. "Not sometimes, all of the time."

Naruto blinked. "Why?"

"Nevermind, don't worry about it." Sakura shook her head slightly, and then looked to Hinata. "Well, you up to the _challenge_?"

The other woman nodded. "I think it'll be kinda fun. We can make it the perfect proposal!"

Sakura grinned. "Besides, we know Sasuke backwards and forwards, we'll be able to make it his dream. It'll be a night that he'll never forget!"

Hinata laughed. "Oh, I'll bet none of us will."

The two slapped a high five. "Let's do it!"


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, dear fans, here we are to appease you. Though, sadly, our tale is almost at its end...

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Hey Naruto, we have an idea." Sakura said the next day as they got together to try and plan for the upcoming surprise.

Naruto looked up from where he was sitting on the couch. "Oh yea? What's that?"

"We think that you should have the party at his favorite club, but have everyone meet at the restaurant next door so we could have dinner and you could propose there before we go dancing. What do you think?" Hinata asked, absently surfing the internet for ideas.

Naruto was silent for another minute, and then he looked up with a joking look in his eyes. "Or we could all go parachuting and I could propose in mid-air!"

"…You hated our idea didn't you?"

"It's not that I hate it... just not perfect." Naruto said, lacing his fingers together behind his head as he leaned back against the couch.

"Oh, you're just so random, how the hell are we gonna come up with this for you?" Sakura asked exasperatedly, flopping down onto the chair opposite the couch.

"I dunno...but you're doing a great job at not picking the right ideas, at least now I know what I'm not gonna do..." Naruto said with a grin, earning a smack from Sakura as the woman leapt up off her perch to deal him the blow.

There was a long pause, and then Naruto gasped, jumping up and down. "Oh god, I got it, I got it!"

Sakura watched his bouncing with slightly bewildered eyes, and then rolled her eyes. "Got what, Naruto?"

"I think he's got a seizure, that's what I think…" Hinata mumbled, earning a laugh from Sakura.

Naruto glared at her, but that was gone in an instant as his enthusiasm came rushing back. "No, I got the perfect idea, come here and hear it!"

* * *

_Ring ring…_

_Ring ring…_

A pale hand extended from under the pile of blankets, feeling around on the night stand for the phone he knew was there. A moment later he found the infernal device and pulled it towards him, slowly sticking his head out from under the pillow.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Sasuke. It's your boss. I was just calling to say happy birthday and we don't need you at work today, so you can stay home." _

Still half asleep, Sasuke really had no idea what he was talking about. "Wha?"

_"Just stay in bed." _

"Okay…"

_"See you tomorrow… maybe…" _

"Bye…"

Sasuke put the phone back on the side table, flopping back down to the mattress as his eyes fell shut again. He lay there for a few minutes, and then, realizing that his left side was rather cold, he reached out for Naruto's always warm body.

Naruto wasn't there.

Sasuke stuck his head back out from under the blankets, glancing around the room in an attempt to locate his missing lover, but to no avail. Just about then the door banged open and Naruto came in carrying a tray.

"GOOD MORNING SASUKE!"

Sasuke glared at him. "Prove it."

Naruto grinned widely, moving forward and putting the tray on the side table and plopping down on the bed beside his lover. Although Sasuke was always grumpy in the morning, Naruto had to admit that he looked extremely cute with his hair all mussed from sleep.

"I made you breakfast, love, come on, get up and eat it!" Naruto said with a grin, pushing at Sasuke as the Uchiha curled up under the blankets once more.

"Don't make me come in there and get you!" Naruto laughed.

"I'd like to see you try…" Sasuke grumbled from somewhere beneath the covers.

Naruto grinned evilly, and then yanked back the covers to expose Sasuke's lithe body to the cold air. "OOoo, somebody slept in the nude last night!"

Sasuke curled up tighter, letting out a squeak as the cold assaulted his body. He grabbed for the blankets, glaring at Naruto as the blond danced away from him "Naruto!"

"Well then get out here and eat your breakfast! I'll give you back your blankets if you do!" he called in a singsong voice, the grin on his face infectious as he danced around the room.

Sasuke finally got up and tackled his lover, sending them both to the floor in a heap, which Sasuke was quite happy with because he ended up beneath all of the blankets. He made a satisfied sound and curled up in the warmth, but then he was swept off the floor as Naruto bodily lifted him and threw him into the bed, carefully arranging him so that he was sitting upright.

Sasuke watched it all with bleary eyes, allowing Naruto to arrange him and put the tray on his lap. "Come on now, Sasuke, eat up! I made it especially for you!"

The Uchiha was still for a moment, and then he stretched, pulling out the kinks in his body and fully waking himself up. He glanced down at the tray, idly examining the fluffy golden brown pancakes and three strips of bacon, along with a mug of coffee.

"No syrup. You remembered." Sasuke said, smiling proudly.

"Yup. No sweet stuff for my sweet stuff." Naruto said, puffing out his chest in self-pride.

Sasuke took a bite of the pancakes, humming in approval. "Didn't know you could cook, Naruto, these are really good."

"Hey, I've got my redeeming qualities and a few tricks left up my sleeve." Naruto grinned, waggling his eyebrows and turning towards the door. "I'll be waiting for you in the living room. When you're done call for me and I'll come get the tray."

Sasuke could only stare at the door as it shut behind the blond. "Oh crap, what is he planning?"

* * *

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair one final time, making sure that it was styled correctly, and then left the bathroom, heading towards the living room. After taking his tray Naruto had sent him to get a shower, saying that he should come into the living room when he was finished.

Now Sasuke was worried. Naruto didn't often do things like this, and while it was his birthday, that didn't mean he should get special "shower-alone" privileges… He liked his showers with Naruto in them…

He had just entered the living room when about 20 people leapt out from behind various objects, scaring the crap out of him. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!"

"ARGH!"

Naruto rolled on the floor laughing. "Jeez Sasuke, don't be so jumpy! We planned this all for you!"

Sasuke managed to wrench his hand away from where it was clutched over his heart long enough to smack his blond lover. "Ass."

"But you love me anyway!" Naruto crowed, his blue eyes shining with laughter.

Over the course of the next few hours Sasuke saw more people than he cared to remember and greeted people that he hadn't spoken too for years, wondering what the hell was going on. Sure, it was nice that people came to see him for his birthday, but many of these people he hadn't seen since high school.

Something was up.

"Hey, otouto!"

Sasuke looked up, his black eyes wide. "Nii-san!"

The raven-haired man found himself choking in a bear hug as Itachi bodily lifted him off his place on the couch, swinging him back and forth. "How ya been, Sasuke?.!"

"I-Itachi… can't… breathe!"

Sasuke gasped for air as he was roughly dropped back to the couch, clutching at his throat. "Geez, you trying to kill me Itachi?.!"

"No, I'm trying to congratulate you!"

"On what?"

Itachi paused, and then grinned. "Your birthday!... Nice to see you getting older!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but chose not to comment. _Itachi hates age… why would he talk about it? Or congratulate me on it for that matter?_

"So I brought Kisame with me!"

"Oh god."

"SASUKE!!!"

Sasuke was next tackled by a blue-haired blur, sending him off the side of the couch and into a heap on the floor, nearly suffocating under the mass that was his brother-in-law Kisame.

"Hey… Kisame… Nice to… see you too!"

"You've gotten so much cuter! I'm so proud of you!" Kisame crowed, leaping up and yanking Sasuke to his feet after. Sasuke seemed a little ruffled, but not any worse for the wear.

Itachi immediately came forward, fussing over Sasuke's hair. "Kisame, you ruined it!"

"Sorry… I got a little excited…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. _Sasuke has strange relatives…_

Sakura suddenly called for everyone's attention, shooting a meaningful look at Naruto. "Hey, let's give the birthday boy a chance to open his presents!"

"YAY!"

Kisame suddenly started hopping up and down. "OOOOO!"

Itachi caught on an instant later. "THEN WE CAN SPANK HIM!"

_Smack._ Sasuke hit himself in the forehead, rolling his eyes. _God, I'm related to that… Thank god I'm not THAT gay…_

* * *

Piles of presents later Sasuke sat in the middle of the sea of wrapping paper and boxes, finally realized that he hadn't gotten a gift from Naruto. Now confused, he looked around the room for his lover only to find him missing.

"Naruto?"

Sakura came forward. "Oh hey, this one's from Naruto." She held up a small box, wrapped in bright orange wrapping paper. Sasuke giggled at that one; just like Naruto to give him something orange.

"But… where is he? Why isn't he giving me his gift?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know."

Sasuke frowned, but took the small package anyway. It seemed very light… what could Naruto have gotten him? He started to pull at the paper, ignoring the way everyone seemed to be focusing on this one gift…

Sasuke blinked. The box was empty. Completely and utterly empty. He looked up, confused. "Sakura… What the hell?"  
Itachi suddenly squealed, pointing. "Turn around!" Kisame was bouncing on his toes next to him, a look of pure excitement on his face.

The raven-haired man turned around to see Naruto in front of him, down on one knee, a small smile on his face and an open box in one hand. Sasuke froze, shock on his face.

_OH GOD!_

Naruto smiled a little wider. "Sasuke, I know that we'll always be together and all, but I want it to be obvious for everyone else. I want everyone to know that you are the one that I live for, that I want to grow old with you." His smile turned to a full-blown grin. "Will you marry me?"

Sasuke was silent for about a second, and then he nodded, gasping. "Yes! Yes, God yes!"

Two girly squeals sounded from behind them, and both turned to see Kisame and Itachi bouncing up and down, holding onto each others hands. "HE SAID YES! WE GET TO PLAN ANOTHER WEDDING!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and laughed. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Naruto asked softly, moving forward to wrap Sasuke in his arms.

Sasuke giggled in response to that. "You have no idea…"


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here it is...our last and final chapter of this story. So sorry to end so soon, but fear not! there will be more soon. We are currently in the process of writing the story of everything thats happened before this story and then a story for what happens after. We hope to have them finished enought to post soon. We love you all and thanks for the support!!

* * *

Chapter Ten

_It was WAY too quiet… I was so used to listening to Naruto snore at night that now I couldn't sleep without that sound… That and I was cold… Naruto usually kept me warm at night, it was like he had a heater shoved up his ass… _

_I rolled over again, trying to get comfortable and failing. Not only was I used to Naruto's heat and snores, but I usually slept on him, so I couldn't be comfortable on the mattress. It didn't have the same… feel as Naruto. _

_I caught sight of the clock, sighing when I saw that it was only 2:00 am. Way too much time left in the night… Itachi wasn't supposed to get me out of bed until 7. Five more hours to sit here in the dark… Ergh…_

_I sighed again. I couldn't even call him; Itachi had forbidden me to speak to him at all. We had been on the phone until midnight, but the instant the clock had hit 12 Itachi had cut the connection. _

_I hadn't even been able to say goodbye…_

_There was a sudden sound in the room, and I shot upright, glancing to the corner where my bag was lying on the floor. It sounded almost like my phone… but I hadn't brought that; Sakura had made sure to give me the lecture of not bringing it so I wouldn't be tempted to call. _

_I rose, moving to the bag and digging through it, throwing things around the room in my frantic search to find the source of the sound. I finally dug out my cell phone, smiling widely when I saw the name on the screen. _

"Naruto, you're a genius…"

_I opened the phone, placing it to my ear. "_Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"You are such a genius Naruto. When did you get that in my bag?" _I asked fondly, moving back to the bed and crawling under the covers._

"When I took it out to the car. Smart, wasn't I?" _He sounded unbelievably smug._

_I giggled lightly. _"Like I said, genius. They'll be so mad if they find out…"

"You have no idea… Sakura's locked me in my room, I'm not allowed to leave at all. There's no phones in here either, so I can't even call for help," _he kidded lightly, the smile evident in his tone._

_I paused for a moment, and then spoke softly, making sure to keep my voice down. Even so, I'll bet I could scream and Itachi and Kisame wouldn't hear me… Kisame snored louder than Naruto, and that was saying something. _"Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding? You're gonna look gorgeous, I'm so excited to see you! Are you?" _His tone sounded almost worried at this point and I frowned. _

"Of course I am, Naruto, don't be stupid."

"I was just checking…"

_I giggled lightly. _"I know, but I shouldn't have to remind you that I'm excited. I've never been more excited in my life."

"I shouldn't have to remind you either." _Naruto said stubbornly. _

_I rolled my eyes. _"Yea, yea…"

_More silence. I guess that it was just nice to listen to him breathe for a while, but then he spoke again. _"You know, I never realized how much I need you here just to sleep."

"Yea… me too…" _I murmured sadly. _"I might complain about your snoring, but I can't sleep without it…"

_He laughed. _"God, now you can't ever say anything about that again! You just admitted you needed it!"

_I glowered for a moment, but had to grudgingly admit that he was right. _"That and you're really warm… It feels too cold without you here."

"I miss your sleep-talking."

_I blinked. _"I talk in my sleep?"

_He chuckled nervously. _"Yea, you've been doing that for a while now… It only started when you hit 18. You don't really talk clearly, it's more mumbling, but I still miss it."

"What do I say?"

_He paused. _"Um… most of the time it's just worries about your day, like stuff at work, things like that. Sometimes you talk about the last 10 years, but a lot of the time you talk about me."

_I started faintly. _"You? What do I say about you?"

_He laughed. _"Just how hot and sexy I am! Nah, really, you tend to say that you love me. That's really all. After I proposed to you it changed a little, you would talk about us getting old together, things like that."

"Interesting…" _I really had no other words for it. I guess you could learn things about yourself all the time…_

_I yawned, snuggling closer to the pillow and blankets. I was slowly starting to get tired; I might finally be able to get some sleep. I heard Naruto yawn on the other end of the phone and I giggled. _"Are we that boring?"

"Nah, we're just that tired. It's been a hectic few months, planning everything…"

_I rolled my eyes. _"That's an understatement. It was hell…but it was worth it."

"Oh hell yea, it's all gonna be worth it tomorrow. I seriously can't wait to see you, you're gonna be so perfect…"

_I couldn't help but blush slightly. _"You're going to look good too, I know it. I just hope that the girls go easy on you."

_He snorted. _"I have it easy compared to you. You're gonna be at the mercy of Itachi and that raging hormone you call Kisame."

"God, don't remind me…" _I groaned, rolling over in bed again. _

_There was another long stretch of silence, and I felt my eyelids sinking. God, I was so tired… Snores drifted over the phone and I had to smile slightly at the irony, and then I finally fell asleep._

* * *

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO HIM!" 

_I glared at him. _"You did it too!"

_He returned my glare, hands on his hips. _"You're supposed to learn from my mistakes, not repeat them!"

_I laughed. _"So talking to him was a mistake?"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"Yes you did!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"GO EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!"

_**"NO!"**_

_He shoved me in the direction of the kitchen and I walked in to see Kisame laughing his ass off on the floor, hearing Itachi storm off stomping his feet, and probably pouting. I giggled, sitting at the table and digging into the pancakes that Kisame had cooked for me. _

"That was priceless…" _Kisame murmured, standing up from the floor and wiping away tears of mirth. _"I haven't heard him yell like that for at least a year. And it's been even longer since I've seen him pout."

"What can I say? I'm good at bringing out the kid in him." _I said with a laugh. _

"Come on Sasuke, eat faster, we need to start getting you ready or you're gonna be late for your own wedding!" _Kisame whined, the grin on his face spreading. _"I'M SO EXCITED!!" _he squealed, dancing around the kitchen. _

_I raised an eyebrow, but hurried a little faster anyway. Not much longer and I would get to see Naruto again…_

* * *

I slipped my fingers underneath the collar of my white shirt, pulling at it nervously. Sure, I had gotten married before (twice), but this was entirely different. 

This was Sasuke.

Sakura was still fussing with my hair; even though the wild spikes would do nothing more than defy gravity. They were good at that, but not much else. Hinata was somewhere near my feet, messing around with the hem of my pants.

It had taken the both of them nearly two hours for them to be satisfied with the way I looked, but now that we were actually at the church, getting ready to head up to the alter, they were fussing again. Women…

Sakura finally pushed at the back of my head with a finger, sighing. "Well, you look good enough, it'll have to do. Now go on, get up there!"

I swallowed thickly, but did as she said. I couldn't believe that this day had finally come… It had taken me a decade to get to this point, and I was so glad that it had finally come to this. I couldn't think of anything that I would rather be doing.

Up on the alter, surrounded by the blue roses and white lilies, I found myself thinking back to my first two weddings, when Sasuke had been standing by my side rather than coming up the aisle to me. Jiraya put a hand on my shoulder, seeming to sense my feelings.

"Don't worry… they'll pull through, they're happy for you." he murmured in my ear.

I nodded slightly. _Still, this has got to be SO awkward for them… I wonder what colors he's wearing… but I'm in white, so he couldn't be wearing that… wow, that would so wash him out, he's too pale for pure white…He'd still look sexy though…_

The music started and the doors at the end of the aisle opened, Sakura leading the procession in her red strapless dress, the sparkles along the front of it catching the light. Even though I was here for Sasuke, she looked damn good in that dress. She was being escorted by Rock Lee, who was an old friend of the family and her old high school sweetheart. _They should get back together…_

Hinata was next, in the same style of dress, but this time in a shade of almost cobalt blue that accented her skin and hair. She was hanging on the arm of Kiba, a light blush on her features. I smiled slightly, Hinata had always had a slight thing for Kiba, perhaps they would hook up later. She looked amazing in that dress as well.

Ino followed up next, her dress a deep violet that complimented her eyes. She was being escorted by Shikamaru, who looked like he was just bored with the entire situation. I chuckled to myself, good old Shikamaru…

Temari was the next one, Gaara on her arm and looking as though he would rather be escorting anyone else than his own sister. Temari's dress was a black color, but it made the silver spray of sparkles across the front stand out more.

Kisame was the final one to come up the aisle, TenTen in a pink dress on his arm. Kisame had a bright smile on his face; it was easy to see how excited he was. As he came up to the front he winked at me, and I knew that he was no doubt attempting to hint at what Sasuke looked like.

_Hmmm, must be good…_

The wedding march started up and I felt my heart leap into my throat. I swallowed, my eyes glued on the doors as everyone in the church turned to look.

_Oh. My. God. _

Sasuke was in an Old English tuxedo, Edwardian style with dark gray pinstripe slacks. The jacket was black, hanging open to reveal a light gray vest with a patterned necktie ruffling from the neck. His hair was brushed and glossy, and it was obvious that Itachi had lightly lined his eyes in black to make them stand out more.

He looked perfect.

* * *

_I clutched a little tighter to Itachi's arm, butterflies welling up in my stomach as we stood in front of the closed doors. Itachi chuckled faintly, leaning down to whisper in my ear. _

"You look wonderful, otouto, Naruto won't know what hit him."

"I'm gonna hit you, if you're not quiet." _I mumbled, looking away. _

"Don't be so grouchy… start walking."

_I swallowed, and then raised my eyes, taking a step forward with Itachi. I could have sworn that my heart stopped beating for a moment. _

_Naruto was a splendor of white on the alter, his tux a purity on his perfect body. The pants just brushed the tops of his shiny white shoes, moving up into the white jacket with crisp white tie and shirt. His hair was actually somewhat tamed for the first time in his life, though it was still wild in its own way. _

_Itachi kissed my cheek as he passed me off to Naruto, whispering in my ear before leaving my side. _

"I am so proud of you…"

_I felt tears well up in my eyes at that, but I managed to choke them back, slipping my hand into the bend of Naruto's elbow and walking with him up the steps, walking with him towards my future._

* * *

p.s. for those of you with avide imaginations here are the pictures that we looked at to inspire the outfits during the wedding: 

Naruto:

ht tp://img.alibaba .com/photo/11179530/Su itTuxedoCoatJacketShirtAndTro usersForMen.jpg

Sasuke:

http ://www.nd.e du/tkijewsk/Wed ding/tux.JPG

Bridesmaids:

http ://www.w edding-dress-gown D-0001.jpg


End file.
